The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘MN55’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MN55’.
‘MN55’ was selected as a single unique seedling tree by the Inventors as Tree 181 in Row 14 of Block 80C at a research center in Excelsior, Minn. The new apple tree arose from a cross designated as AE 97102 made in 1997 between ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) as the female parent and a selection made in an Arkansas apple breeding program designated as AA-44 (not patented, syn. ‘Monark’) as the male parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding in 1998 under the direction of the Inventors in Excelsior, Minn. Further asexual propagation by budding and grafting in Excelsior, Minn. has determined that the characteristic of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.